Accidental Temptation
by Sunahu
Summary: AU. He hadn't meant to go to that party, he hadn't meant to end up playing Twister, and he damn well sure hadn't meant to suddenly find himself attracted to the one and only Ino Yamanaka. Rated somewhere between T and M. You've been warned.


**Title: **Accidental Temptation

**Story type:** Oneshot

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Couple:** Sasuke/Ino

**Summary:** AU. The whole night had been an accident. One of those twists that fate just throws at you, and he wasn't one to think like Neji. He hadn't meant to go to that party, he hadn't meant to end up playing Twister, and he damn well sure hadn't meant to suddenly find himself attracted to the one and only Ino Yamanaka.

_Accidental Temptation_

_

* * *

_

It wasn't supposed to turn out the way it did. His plans on this particular Friday night were to stay at his apartment and get a head start on the tons of work teachers found it necessary to hand out everyday in an attempt to drill information on the feeble minds of students. Perhaps this was in hopes that these students would use up every precious second of their time with their studies rather than enjoy the youth they would have but once. For they themselves had dedicated their life to the hard but fulfilling task of educating the next generations. So hey, why not ruin their youth while they're at it? As it was, Naruto saw through this devious plot like no one before and made it his mission to open the eyes of his best friend to this mind blowing theory.

Not surprisingly, Sasuke was set on the idiocy of his best friend and like always, simply tuned him out with a simple name calling before taking out an essay soon to be due. Now, anyone who knows the blond-haired-blue-eyed-orange-loving male knows that he never gives up. As is common for the protagonist of any reasonable series. And just as common, they eventually get their way.

"Sasuke! This is so stupid! Why would you waste a perfectly good Friday night doing HOMEWORK? Its not like you're not the top student in this whole university! Now, Kiba is having a small party and its bound to be fun. Let's go!"

"Not interested."

"Please! How am I supposed to get there when I can't drive?" this was in fact due to the fact his driving privileges had been taken for countless speeding tickets and missed court dates. It was only thanks to Sasuke that Naruto had not ended up in jail with the risk of 'dropping the soap'.

"Not my problem dobe."

"Why are you such a killjoy? And I don't mean in Halo! But on there too!" to this, Sasuke did not reply. For when it came to Halo, he was a five star general, and would not even bother talking to such a n00b like Naruto and his social playing dobeness. He had mad skills.

"I'll... I'll... do laundry for a month!" As it was, this did not appeal to Sasuke, since his time spent living with Naruto had shown him that Naruto was as incompetent with doing laundry as with knowing the difference between birds and bees. For all he knew, his clothes would be turned orange in the hands of Naruto. And that simply wouldn't do for his image.

"Dye my hair pink?" This just simply didn't work for Sasuke either, for already having a friend with pink hair was insupportable enough, two was just not better than one.

"Give you my car?" Sasuke resisted the urge to scoff, please, like Naruto's orange buggy could compare to his amazing Bugatti back home.

"Not talk for a week?" to this Sasuke had to consider, a silent Naruto? Now surely that was worth a day of spending a couple hours in a stupid party. Whoever said silence is golden had never been more right, and he wondered if they had ever met someone like Naruto that inspired such a saying.

"Deal."

* * *

This is how Sasuke found himself driving the two minutes to Kiba's apartment when it suddenly dawned on him that Kiba lived only three apartments away, and surely it would have not taken Naruto more than five minutes to get there. But it was too late, he had fallen into the trap Naruto had weaved and though Naruto was at times not given enough credit, he had a relatively decent brain.

The party was not one of those cliché parties as thrown by the media to either promote drinking while dancing as physically close to someone as possible with so many hot students dancing in one place that there is simply no room to walk through or just trying to scare socially troubled kids to never do such a thing. Seriously, has anyone ever seen a party on a movie that is not full of stupid teens getting pregnant in the next room?

Anyways, Kiba's party was comprised of only the 'Rookie Nine' as well as well as Team Guy and the Sand Siblings, since there is no point in naming each individual, we all know who they are. There was some music on the stereo, with Kiba, Kankuro, Ino, and TenTen playing Rockband on the TV. The rest were either helping themselves to some pizza or watching the four play to some song most didn't know. Yes, there was in fact booze, for these were college kids, and a Friday nonetheless, why wouldn't there be booze?

No one was more surprised than Sakura to see that Sasuke had arrived at this get together and knowing her large forehead did indeed contain a large brain, it was not long before she had a plan to somehow get closer to her never ending crush. Now this might be the most dangerous plan she could ever come up with, for with this plan she had but one chance, she would either get him, or not. And if she were to fail this mission, unimaginable things would happen. Oh how right she was!

She proceeded to greet Sasuke with a civil hello and a smile, knowing her plan would be easier fulfilled the harder to get she played. Maybe it would have worked if she had done so, rather than squeal and throw herself at his sexy self only to be rudely pushed aside. With a pout she proceeded to the next phase of the plan.

Now, for as anyone who has ever taken a health class knows that alcohol is a colorless volatile flammable liquid, C2H5OH, synthesized or obtained by fermentation of sugars and starches and widely used, either pure or denatured, as a solvent and in drugs, cleaning solutions, explosives, and intoxicating beverages. In this case, booze. Quite frankly, it makes you stupid. And you will kill someone. That's what they always say. In this case however, it only influenced the young adults to participate in a game of Twister, organized by Sakura herself.

However, it was before the game was meant to take place that Sakura and her eternal rival had a binging competition to which Sakura had the least experience. While she was the responsible girl who got perfect grades, Ino was the one who didn't mind to party and enjoy life. Maybe it was a blond thing. It was this that set the wheels of fate turning as Sakura could not hold her alcohol very well and in no time was stumbling all over the place until she passed out on the kitchen floor. Do not fear, she will be rescued in due time, but not before fate deals another great blow.

For Sasuke too had been in a competition with the males of the party, and though he had a reasonably good tolerance, he was still feeling its effects. Now, with most people drunk it was not a surprise that everyone suddenly wanted to play Twister and before anyone knew it, Shino, Temari, Sasuke, and Ino had taken to the battle field known as the mat and Neji had taken possession of the board that would decide their fate. Oh what a wonderful day for Neji.

Right hand green, left foot red, right hand yellow, left hand blue. You can imagine the complete mess of these intoxicated young adults as they tried to tell their left from right, feet from hands, blue from red, and yellow from green. In no time Shino and Temari succumbed to the mighty power of Twister and only Sasuke and Ino remained in this battle.

It was at this time where suddenly the mat seemed to small, and to Sasuke, Ino was far too close. The fog in his mind had lifted enough to realize that they were in a very intricate position. The colors called out to him made it so that he was looking up at the ceiling with his arms and legs supporting him. Picture a crab but facing up. Ino was suddenly in his line of vision, her arms having to go on both sides of Sasuke's head, giving him a face full of nice squishy ample boobies. Now, Sasuke was no blushing virgin, but damn. Had Ino always had a nice chest like this? Or was that the alcohol talking? It didn't help when suddenly her leg went between his legs rubbing what was probably the most sensitive part of the male anatomy. Still, Sasuke's competitive nature refused to look too much into Ino's suddenly very tempting body and focused on the game taking place.

The longer the game went on, the more distracted Sasuke became. Whoever had invented this game surely had invented this game to create an excuse to be able to get into intricate positions with someone. Sasuke had never before seen how how flexible Ino was as her lithe form easily managed to reach every color called to her. He could only imagine what she could do in the bedroom...

With that single thought in his head, Sasuke could take in no more. In one fluid movement he had Ino pinned to the mat. Leaning down he licked her ear, and whispered.

"You. Me. My place. Now." he did not bother to look at her face as he felt her numbly nod her head. Now, why did she agree to this you might ask. Well one might argue it was the crush she had always had for him, others would say it was to blame the booze, but really, he had just been turning her on the entire Twister game since that man had a body to die for. And she was hormonal, can you blame her? In less than a second he was up, carrying her bridal style, into his car without even bothering to set her into the passenger seat but rather sit her on his lap as he immediately took her face and pulled her into a rough and passionate kiss. He drove in this manner all the way to his apartment only looking up to see the rode here and there. After all, it was no different than texting and driving. He was only risking both their lives.

Once reaching the apartment they quickly entered up to the room and quickly discarded their clothing while making their way to the room. And this my dear friends, is where all the fun happens. But shall not be shown.

Now after the most wild night Sasuke had ever had, he woke up the next day with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen next to him. With a rare smile he rose over her, leaning down and kissing her until her eyes fluttered open.

"Let's play Twister again sometime."

* * *

_**FIN!**_

**N O T E:** Wow, so this is definitely not my writing style that I'm used to, but what the hell. The idea came to me and I just couldn't find a way to incorporate Twister into a serious story, so I made it into something even I don't know what it is o.O

I don't even know if this is even remotely funny -.- probably more stupid than anything else, but anyways, let me know what you thought! I'll write a more serious one next.

**XOXO**


End file.
